no fight left
by ACCRK
Summary: The story is based on the aftermath of Frank's rape. Carla's ordeal. She finds comfort in Peter, and he is more than ready to help and support her. They become closer than ever, and the feelings they have tried to fight so many times before, eventually give in, and they begin an affair.
1. Chapter 1

IN THIS STORY, CARLA HAS BEEN RAPED BY FRANK. HE IS BEING HELD IN CUSTODY AND HAS BEEN REFUSED BAIL FOR THE TIME BEING. CARLA IS SUFFERING BADLY. SHE FEELS LONELY AND LOST, AND PETER CHANGES EVERYTHING.

_please review. i will be updating as much as i can. rated M because of chapters to come._

**Chapter 1**

A troubled, dark haired woman leant on the green railings outside a medical centre, her watered eyes staring in to space. She was seeing nothing with her eyes, as the images in her head overpowered her sight.

The noise coming from the chip shop next door cut her off from her thoughts, and she lifted up her right hand to look at her watch. She wondered how she started wearing her watch on the wrong hand, but that thought was soon cut off too. She couldn't be thinking of light hearted things like that when she realized the bruises were still on her wrists. A tear dropped on her arm, followed by another.

From a hundred meters down the road, a guy was staring at her. Not in a bad way, but with general concern and almost fear, as he could sense the distress of this woman. His instinct made him walk towards the woman, before lightly and gently tapping her on her left shoulder

_"Hey"_ he said

The woman jumped at his touch, obviously still affected by what had happened to her.

"_Oh gosh Peter you frightened the life out of me"_ said the woman

_"I'm sorry Carla. What are you doing? You are worrying me"_

She lifted her head up, her troubled eyes stared into his. Her eyes lacked emotion, almost lifeless, and he couldn't help feel sorry for her. He wanted to just hold her and tell her everything was going to be OK.

_"Look at me. Just look at me. I'm a wreck, a mess."_ Her lips started to tremble. _"I've still got these bruises and it's been over a week, and it's not like those are the hardest things to deal with. I can just about cope with seeing the bruises, but what I cannot for the life of me cope with is having him stuck in my head, and every time I try to get back to normal, he's there… in my head. I can't get rid of him Peter. He has destroyed me. Every bit of me. I despize this kind of weakness, I despize myself."_

_"Woah woah woah love. You are not a mess, you are not weak. You are one of, if not the strongest woman I know. Why are you stood outside here alone?"_ Peter reassured her as he lifted his hand to touch her arm. At first she was uncomfortable with him being so close, but his eyes showed his care for her, and his smile made her feel a sense of comfort, and so she let him close to her.

_"I'm going for those you know, routine check ups. Seems like all I'm doing recently is being examined, I can't get away from it"_

Peter now wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and led her to the medical centre. _"Come on love, I will try my best to make this as easy as possible for you. I'm here for you"_ he said, as they both walked slowly, her head rested against his shoulder, and his arm still around her.

_"Thank you"_ she whispered with a sigh. Half a sigh of relief, half a sigh of sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

_please review. suggestions welcome. i will read them all._

**Chapter 2**

Carla walked out of the medical centre, looking down at the cracked pavement, twiddling her thumbs. Peter walked behind her, admiring how brave she had just been. He didn't really know how he had developed such strong feelings for this woman in a short space of time, and he felt a sudden pang of guilt when he remembered he had a wife, who he still cared about.

_"Thanks Peter, I'll see you"_ she said as she slowly walked away, head still down. Her body language suggested she needed Peter to call after her, to comfort her, and to offer her more help.

He acted by instinct again. _"Wait there missy, where do you think you're going all alone? I'm taking you back to your flat and I'm going to draw you a nice bubble bath and make you a coffee"_

She half smiled, feeling eternally grateful to Peter.

As he opened the passenger door of his ford Mondeo to allow Carla to sit down, he whispered to her "_You don't have to act brave in front of me, you know? I'm behind you a hundred percent, and I always will be Carla"_

Carla liked how reassuring he was with her, and every little statement he made, made her feel a tiny bit better, which was massive progress for her. Peter carefully shut the door once Carla was sat down, and he walked towards the driver's side. What he did not see was Leanne overlooking this from the door of the Bookies. She looked on in disappointment and sadness, knowing full well that Peter was a lovely and caring man, but also knowing that he had fallen for Carla, and that he was slowly slipping away from her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

As peter sat down, he turned his head towards Carla, gave her a little wink and started the car engine. He drove off slowly as she seemed to relax a bit in the car seat.

Peter kept looking to his side at Carla, again, using these small gestures to give her reassurance. She couldn't help but say_"Be careful, you're beginning to stare that bit too much"_

Peter laughed, feeling glad that she had a little bit of courage to make a joke _"Sorry love. I'm worried about you that's all, plus you're not too much of a strain on the eyes are you?"_ he smirked, knowing full well this would make her smile.

They drove to Carla's flat, in a comfortable silence, both of them thinking about one another.


	3. Chapter 3

_thanks for the reviews. I have listened, and so from now on, the chapters will be longer. keep reviewing please. thank you_

**Chapter 3**

Carla stared at the wooden door from right outside her flat. She slowly fetched her keys from her hand bag and inserted it in the door. She paused a minute, delaying from turning the key to unlock it. Peter gently rested his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it slightly, just to comfort her. Carla's head fell, she gulped and let out a sigh as she turned her key and entered her flat.

_"It gets easier, but it's still difficult"_ she told Peter, who followed her into the flat and smiled lovingly at her. _"So how about that bath and coffee eh?"_ she asked him, as Peter headed for the bathroom to draw her her bath.

As Peter was in the bathroom, Carla stood still in the middle of her kitchen, again staring at the door to her flat. She couldn't help but feel physically sick when she looked at it, remembering how Frank had forcefully pushed her against it. I need to get that door changed, different colour, different style, different everything, she thought. She still stood still, as if frozen in time. Still staring, still scared, and obviously still terribly affected.

_"Earth to Carla…"_ Peter waved his hand in front of her face. She blinked and looked deep into his eyes, and he could tell she was just trying to cope, but couldn't. _"You were far away, in another World. Your bath is ready, and I added a bit of that lovely shower gel in, you'll smell wonderful"_ he added. _"Thanks Peter, will you wait for me? I'll try and be quick?"_ she asked hopefully. _"Take all the time in the world, and I'll be sat here when you get out, I promise"_ he said as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. _"I promise"_ he whispered lovingly, as Carla turned away and proceeded into the bathroom.

As Peter listened through the bathroom door to ensure Carla got in the bath OK and was relaxing, he slowly made his way to her living room, reaching for his phone from his jeans pocket and flipping it open. He sighed as he read

**12 MISSED CALLS** – Leanne

**2 NEW MESSAGES **- Leanne

One read:

_I saw you with Carla_

The other:

_I know you're at her flat together. Come home now or I will come there myself._

The last thing Peter needed was for Leanne to come storming in to Carla's flat, causing her more pain and grief than what she was already suffering. He also didn't want to leave Carla and go and explain things to Leanne, who was the least of his worries at the moment. Peter scrolled down to Leanne's name on his phone and gave her a call:

Leanne: _How nice of you to call_

Peter: _Listen Lea, don't get mad, but don't turn up here OK. She is having a very bad day today_

Leanne: _Peter this is not your problem, come home now or I swear, I will leave you after I've stormed over and told that cow exactly what I think of her_

Peter: _Really? Really Leanne? You know if this is how you act, then I'm not even sure I want to be with you. I care about you so much, I love you, I trust you, and all I'm asking is for you to return the favour? Carla is my friend. No actually, she is my best friend, and if you won't let me help her, I'm sorry then tough. You do not rule my life and I do not expect to be treated like I have done something wrong. I resisted before remember… I couldn't say the same for you though._

Leanne: _Peter I do trust and love you but she's not your problem, let Michelle deal with it. And as for that comment about Nick, there's no need for that._

Peter: _I'm staying here until I know she's OK. Goodbye Leanne._

Peter finished the conversation by slamming his phone closed, not giving Leanne a chance to respond to his decision. He switched his phone off and put it back in his jeans pocket, hoping that Leanne would see sense and to not push her luck and come to the flat.

A significant amount of time had passed as Carla had felt so relaxed, she didn't realise she was in the bath that long. She couldn't hear any noise coming from the kitchen or the living room, and she wondered if Peter might have left. _"Peter? Peter…?"_ he heard Carla call from the bathroom. There was no answer. _"Peter? Peter…?"_ she called again, afraid that he had in fact, gone.

Peter heard her discreet voice from the balcony, where he was having a cigarette. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was worried that he might have left. He rushed inside quickly and called _"I'm here, I'm here, what is it?"_ through the bathroom door. _"I wanted to come out of the bath if you were here, but otherwise I would've just stayed here relaxing"_ she replied, as Peter's heart skipped a beat and a warm rush of something travelled his body, like he had never experienced before. He liked this feeling.

Carla walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a small towel, her wet hair draping down, reaching the top of her shoulders. Peter couldn't help but think back to the time when he last saw her wrapped in a towel. She had tried to seduce him, all confident and sexy, without a care in the world, a mixture of love and lust from her side. This situation couldn't be any more different. She wasn't shy of him, but she was reserved. He had a feeling that she was holding back, protecting herself, even though she didn't have to protect herself from him. He reached in and hugged her tightly, giving her reassurance. They both held the hug for a long while, each of them feeling so comfortable in each other's presence. It was Carla who pulled away first, as she stepped back slightly, tilted her head upwards and gazed into his eyes. He gazed back into her eyes. _"Peter I'm scared"_ she said. _"Scared of what love?"_ he questioned, both of them still gazing into each other's eyes. _"You tell me to open up, to trust you, and I do. I trust you with my life. But... you know... I'm just scared of telling you what's going on in my head, because I would rather have you here and not know, than not have you here at all"_ she replied as her head dropped, losing their eye contact. Peter cupped her jaw in his hand, and lifted her head so that she was looking into his eyes again, and he told her "Carla, nothing you tell me is going to make me leave you. I'm here for you, please trust me?" He stroked her hair back behind her ear, and encouraged her to reply. _"OK but you won't like it"_ she continued. His hand was still holding her face, but her eyes fell as she couldn't look at him. _"I'm scared because I have fallen in love with you, and I don't want you to leave..."_ She started to panic as she had revealed her true feelings, and so she kept rambling on _"…but listen this doesn't mean anything, I just want you to know it's not your fault, I swear, you have not given me any mixed signals, it's just I can't help how I feel, and with you being there and helping…."_ She was cut off by Peter. _"Look up. Look at me"_ and so she did. _"Don't you ever apologise for falling in love, because I, Carla Connor, have done exactly the same"_ he finished. Peter leant forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. Carla reacted to this and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately and their breaths became deeper and quicker, until Peter pulled away. _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"_ he said, _"I have a wife, a child. I can't do this. not until I figure out what I should do with my life atleast. I'm so so sorry Carla"_

_"You can leave"_ she said calmly, but he could hear the disappointment in her voice. _"Go now please and don't make it harder for me_" she said as she escorted Peter out of her flat. _"I'll see you"_ she said as she closed the door, and locked it securely from the inside.

She sat on her sofa, head in her hands, and sobbed and sobbed. She hadn't cried like this since Liam died. She ached all over. The pain, the humiliation, the hurt, the betrayal. This wall all too much for her.

From the corner of her eye, she could see a full litre bottle of vodka. She reached out for it, and before she could control herself, she was gulping it down like it was water…


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm not going to write about the Leanne and Peter scenes, but what happened was that Peter went straight home after leaving Carla's flat. He told Leanne that Carla was upset and that he had waited until she could sleep for him to leave, he lied slightly. Leanne wasn't happy and accused Peter of caring too much for Carla. Leanne knew she was losing him, but she told Peter to forget about it and not to do it again. Peter agreed, knowing this wouldn't be the case though. _

_as always, please review. thanks._

**Chapter 4**

Peter and Leanne lay in bed. She was curled up like a ball, and fast and sleep. Peter was lying on his back, the front of his feet sticking out of the sheets at the bottom of the bed. Looking at the ceiling, Peter sighed. He was deep in thought. Deep in thoughts about Carla. Deep in thoughts about what had happened previously that evening. Deep in thought about where his heart lied. Deep in thought about his feelings. His thoughts got cut off by the vibration of his phone on his bedside table. Carla was calling him. He rejected the call and switched his phone off. The minute he did this, he regretted it, but it wasn't out of spite or selfishness, and he didn't do this because he didn't care for her. Quite the opposite actually. He did it because he wanted a clear head to think everything through. He knew he loved Carla, but he just didn't know what to do with all the love he felt. Although he cared for Leanne, it wasn't love for him. She was just _there_. There was no attraction between them, no chemistry. He sometimes thought he loved her, but when he compared his feelings for Leanne with his feelings for Carla, he knew that Carla was the right woman for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Carla's flat, she had managed to drink all but a few gulps of the bottle of vodka. She was completely drunk, a complete and utter mess. She was feeling extremely low and when Peter had not picked up, she felt even more useless. She reached for the almost empty bottle of vodka with her left hand, it was shaking uncontrollably. She used her right hand on the table to support her weight, enabling her to stand up. With her being so drunk and shaky, and with there being a bit of spilt vodka on the table, her hand slipped and her whole frame came crashing down, the bottle flying from her left hand and smashing against the table, the glass smothering the surrounding floor. Her fragile head came thumping against the other corner of the table, causing her to scream in pain. Not even the amount of vodka she had drank could numb the pain of her head hitting the table with so much force. Her body flopped so suddenly onto the floor, surrounded by broken glass. She lay there unconscious… blood draining.

There was aggressive knocking on the door of Carla's flat. _"Open the door. Are you OK in there? I heard you scream and I want to know if you're alright?"_ the voice shouted. There was no answer. More aggressive knocking occurred, which turned into thumping, banging. _"I'm going to call an ambulance"_ the voice shouted. It was her neighbour. They didn't know each other well, but he had just moved in a few months ago. Carla had gone over to greet him with flowers and to welcome him to the building. After that they had only spoken once, when he went round after Carla had been raped. He was a genuine guy, and he was worried that what he heard tonight could mean that Carla was in danger. He proceeded to get his phone out of his jacket and quickly dial 999.

* * *

The ambulance arrived, by which time, Carla's neighbour had kicked the door down and was cradling her in his arms. Blood everywhere._ "I kicked the door down"_ he said. _"She was lying here unconscious, she's lost a lot of blood, and she's not responding to anything. I can feel a pulse though, it's very weak. She's still losing a lot of blood. Please, please do something"_ The ambulance men quickly took over and put her on the stretcher so she could be carried into the ambulance as quickly as possible. _"What his her name?"_ he asked. _"Carla Connor"_ he replied. _"I'm her neighbour, I don't know her very well but is it OK if I come with you? Just to make sure she'll be OK?"_ he asked. The ambulance men agreed and they quickly sped off to the hospital, sirens on.

* * *

Carla had been unconscious and under intensive care at the hospital for three days now. She lay peacefully and beautifully in the hospital bed, wearing a blue hospital gown, with a drip attached to her left hand. She looked perfect even now. Her eyes started to flicker, and she felt a sudden lightning of pain in her head as she was faced looking up at the bright lights in the hospital. She moaned a little, before fully opening her eyes and realising where she was. She felt a hand hold her right hand, and she turned to look who it was. _"Peter"_ she said. _"What happened? What am I doing here?"_ Peter took her hand and kissed the back of it. _"You hit your head and you've been unconscious love. We're so lucky that your neighbour found you. I could've lost you Carla, I could've lost you"_ he replied, trying his best not to show her that he wanted to cry. _"Your neighbour saved your life. He called me because I was the last dialled number on your phone. Oh baby, I'm so glad you're OK."_ he said as he stroked the palm of Carla's hand with his index finger. _"I'm going to go and tell the nurse you've woken up, OK? We'll see what the latest is"_ he said as he walked off to ask the nurse some questions.

The nurse had said that they wanted to keep Carla in overnight, and if everything went fine, she could be taken home in the morning. Peter decided to stay by her hospital bed that night. _"Right, Ms Connor, we're going to sleep here tonight, and tomorrow morning, we're going to go back to your flat and talk everything through. No excuses. You're stuck with me for at least another 48 hours, aren't you lucky?"_ Peter said, as Carla drifted off to sleep. Peter could see the sides of her lips turning upwards, a faint smile emerging and her cute little dimples showing just by her well defined cheek bones. This made him smile. He lent forward, making as little noise as possible, and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. He soon drifted off to sleep too, taking in her beautiful presence. In the morning they would face a day together that would change their lives for good…


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is similar to the actual Dec 9th 2011 episode, but with a few changes and more insights to their feelings etc. As always, please review. I believe there to be 2 or 3 chapters after this. _

___SET IN CARLA'S FLAT AFTER HER AND PETER HAD LEFT THE HOSPITAL. CARLA'S DISCHARGE TIME WAS DELAYED FROM THE HOSPITAL. IT'S AROUND 6:00pm WHEN THEY GET BACK TO THE FLAT._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"Peter whoever said a problem shared is a problem halved are complete and utter idiots, I would rather not embarrass myself again if that's alright with you"_ Carla said, slumping on her sofa sulkily.

_"No it's not OK with me actually, you will talk, I will listen, I will talk, you will listen. Deal?"_

_"No"_

_"Tough. I'll go first"_ Peter managed to say. _"So what the hell happened?"_

Carla sighed. She looked up at Peter and sighed again. Her shoulders shrugged and she put her head in her hands, applying force on her forehead. _"This is so embarrassing. I got rejected by you so I turned to the bottle, it weren't so fussy"_ she began. _"The more I drank, the better I felt. So I drank... I drank and... I drank"_ This was obviously hard for Carla to admit. Her fists tensed up and she sighed once more. She raised her head, and looked at the ceiling, whilst her fingers tapped on her thigh in annoyance. Anything to avoid eye contact with Peter. She hesitated before continuing _"And when you didn't pick up your phone, I got upset and tried to pull myself up to go and find more drink, but I slipped and fell, and the rest is history darlin' "_ she finished.

_"Well if that doesn't make me feel guilty then I don't know what will."_ Peter replied. He mov_ed to sit beside Carla on the sofa. He placed his hand on her thigh and took a deep breath before continuing. "You know I left because I was scared too. I was scared of my feelings for you. I was scared about us. I was scared about everything."_

_"I know, I know, you've got Leanne, and little Simon, and I'm sorry. I really really am. You know what I just said... well it wasn't a dig right? You asked for the truth so I gave it ya"_

_"Carla, this is the thing, I don't want you to be sorry. It's me that must apologise. It takes guts to tell the truth, and I was a coward for ever saying that I wanted Leanne. It's you that I want Carla. It's you that I need. We have been fighting these feelings for so long, I don't have any fight left in me"_ he said emotionally.

_"But last night...?"_

_"Last night I had never wanted you more, but I couldn't act impulsively and then have to let you down. You're still too fragile"_ he replied lovingly. His genuine smile made Carla feel relaxed, and she was glad that she had managed to swallow her pride and admit her true feelings.

_"So what are you saying?"_ Carla asked hopefully. She was genuinely surprised with her behavior. She usually held a barrier up to block her thoughts and feelings from ever reaching the surface. She was usually careful about what she said and what she told people, but now, she was letting her guard down and it felt like a relief to get everything off her chest. SHe found that with Peter she could open up, and she liked this vulnerable side to herself, although she would never admit that. Not even to herself.

Carla got up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen. Although she felt a little more relaxed than before, she was still nervous of the situation. She had guessed that tonight would be the night of a complete turn of events, but she still tried to find things to distract her of the conversation, just incase Peter decided to let her down again.

Peter followed her into the kitchen. He grabbed her hand before she reached the kitchen and turned her around to face him. They both stared into each other's eyes. Carla was welling up with tears because of the emotions she felt at that point.

_"I can't... won't fight this any more"_ Peter whispered, not taking his eyes off Carla.

_"Fight what?"_ Carla asked. She almost knew what he was talking about, but she felt slightly insecure and therefore wanted to be completely sure that they were both on the same page.

_"This"_ Peter said as he put both his hands on her face, his fingers moving in a circular motion on her cheeks, to rid the fallen tears. Carla responded to the kiss, tears still falling. Peter pulled away from the kiss when he felt Carla's emotions reach a new high. She sighed and held back some tears, while the others flowed freely down her face._"Neither do I. I can't fight anymore Peter. I can't do it."_

_"Then why don't we just give in to it?"_ asked Peter, as he leaned forward and placed another kiss on Carla's full lips. She kissed him back again, slowly and passionately. _"I love you Carla Connor"_ he continued as he continued to stroke her well defined cheek bones. Her eyes closed showing how relaxed she was, her head tilted backwards, which allowed Peter to place gentle kisses on her neck.

_"What about Leanne?"_ Carla asked, slightly nervous of the answer she awaited. _"What about her? Marrying her was a big mistake, and you married the wrong bloke. It doesn't mean you can't find the right one."_ He answered and kissed her again. _"It could never work with Leanne when I have feelings like this for you, and I know you feel the same way"_ he kissed her again. She responded with a deep, strong kiss. _"Nothing in this whole world matters to me but you!"_ he finished, as their kisses grew more passionate, became deeper and more meaningful. Their breathing quickened, and their hands danced around each other's bodies, passionately.

Carla's hands slid up Peter's shirt and stroked his toned chest. He let his hands stroke her back under her blouse, loving the touch of her soft skin on his fingertips. She began to undo his shirt buttons, but struggled with the first one due to her shaking. She got impatient and ripped them instead, still quivering.

_"Carla"_ Peter said. _"Love you're shaking"_

_"Peter I want you, I want you so much"_ she said, out of breath, with a sad tone to her voice. _"I'm not shaking I'm fine"_ she tried to reply so convincingly. Peter could read her like a book though. He knew that she was fragile, but this moment confirmed that she was a lot weaker than she let on, and a lot weaker than he originally thought.

_"Carla, you are far from fine"_

_"But I've waited so long to get you in to my bed, and now I finally get the chance and I blow it"_

_"Hey, you haven't blown anything, and I have waited too. I will wait as long as it takes. Now you just tell me, what do you want me to do?" _Peter's voice was so understanding and so loving. He used his hand to stroke her arms from her shoulders to her hands, and back up again. He repeated this in order to comfort her, to relax her.

_"Stay. Please just stay. Stay and hold me"_

Peter put his arms around Carla and pulled her in tightly. _"I'm sorry"_ he whispered in her ear. He was slightly annoyed with himself for not considering how fragile she might be with any form of sexual activity, after all she had been through. He kissed the top of her head, taking in her scent, and falling even more in love with her. If he hadn't realised before, he sure as hell had realised now, that he was never, ever going to let this woman go. He had never felt a love as strong as this before. He kissed her again.

_"Please just sleep beside me tonight. I need you"_ Carla asked Peter as she got up and made her way to the bedroom. Peter nodded in agreement and followed her to the bedroom. _"I will protect you with my life Carla"_ he said, and closed the bedroom door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't know what to make of this chapter. I feel like it isn't as strong as the other chapters, but I like the plot so I don't want to change it. Also, I'm sorry if the dialogue is sometimes confusing here, but I think as you read on, it will become clearer. Also, I know this fic is rated M, but I found it a lot more difficult to write it and not feel like I was writing too crudely. (so maybe it's rated between T and M) _

_This chapter contains sexual references. Chapter to follow contains more._

_Please review. Thanks to the reviews that I do get, they genuinely inspire me to write more fics._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The morning after the night Peter held Carla _"just stay and hold me, Peter" _**

**_CARLA'S__ BED_**

Peter's eyed opened as the sun came shining through the gap in the expensive curtains in Carla's bedroom. Peter was lying on his back, with Carla cupped under his left arm, her head resting just under his shoulder, her right arm tucked under her body, and her left arm draped over Peter's chest. The light from outside accentuated her beautiful face. She was inch perfect. Peter watched her as she breathed peacefully. He was in awe.

Carla's eyes started to flicker, before she opened them fully, letting out a cute sigh, as she smiled seeing that the man holding her was looking at her lovingly. _"Hey you"_ she said, as she danced her fingers on his chest, and kissing his cheek softly. _"Why didn't you wake me?"_ she asked, her voice still croaky from sleep. "_I didn't want to. You looked peaceful"_ he replied as he stroked his hand through her hair, and kissed the top of her head. All she could do was smile, and rest her head against his chest.

_"Last night…"_ she began. Peter didn't let her finish, as he said _"was our realization that we are meant to be together"_ Carla smiled again.

They both lay in silence for a while, both finding it hard to believe that they had finally got to where they belong after wanting it for all this time. Carla was the first to break the silence. _"Peter listen. This is kind of hard for me to say, but..."_ she hesitated as she struggled to find the right words to explain her thoughts to Peter_.__ "...what Frank did to me, I need to recover from it, to move on with my life, and I need to do it my way"_

Peter looked concerned, and he was slightly upset because he thought Carla thought that she had to constantly remind him that she wasn't ready for sex. _"Carla, baby, I've told you, we don't have to rush in to anything. We have all the time in the world, and I will be here for you, every step of the way. I'm not a coward, I love you, and you don't have to explain why you're not ready... because I know, love"_ he reassured her.

_"No, no. That's not what I mean."_ She continued. "_It doesn't matter when or where I decide to… you know, It's always going to be difficult, I'm just saying, I need to be able to get over Frank"_

_"It will get better with time, we'll just wait"_ Peter said

_"Yes but that's the problem Peter. I don't think it will. It's like losing your virginity isn't it, because it doesn't matter how long you wait, you still feel nervous."_

_"Well no, not really, because you wait until you're ready?"_

_"But that's what I'm trying to tell you. You can be ready to lose your virginity, but still be nervous. Like I am ready to move forward with you now, but I also know that if we did wait, then I'll feel exactly the same in a month's time... So to me, even though it scares me, I don't see how waiting is going to help. We need to do something else"_

_"OK"_ Peter replied, trying his best to understand where this conversation was going. _"You're confusing me a little Carla. So what are you saying?"_

"_What I'm saying is… time isn't going to heal this mess. It's taking it in baby steps that's going to heal it. You know, getting used to you feeling my body, being able to feel comfortable naked, feeling relaxed."_

Peter was surprised to hear this. He didn't really know how to react, so he just looked down at her beautiful face, gazed into her eyes and stroked his fingers through her hair.

Carla sensed that Peter felt uneasy. She felt like her words hadn't come across properly, but she was determined to explain to him what she needed him to do for them to be able to move forward. After all, she trusted him with her life.

She took him by surprise as she gently grabbed his hand and put it to rest on her toned stomach. She smiled up at Peter, who was now feeling slightly nervous himself.

Peter took her gestures as a sign to help her 'get used to him feeling her body' as she had put it. He carefully started moving his hand along her stomach, romantically tickling her hip bones, and running his index finger up and down the side of her rib cage. _"Are you OK?"_ he asked. _"Perfect"_ she replied.

Peter continued to touch her soft skin, as Carla let out quiet sighs and moans as she got more comfortable with every touch. Peter ran his hand from her hip bone, up her stomach, before looking deep into her eyes, possibly for conformation, because he still didn't want to take things too quickly. She nodded in approval, before his hand wriggled between the mattress and her back, opening her bra strap. He slowly removed her bra and threw it on the bedroom floor as she let out a quiet giggle. He felt more at ease after that, noticing that she was genuinely enjoying herself. He then continued to stroke her skin, reaching the bottom of her right breast. Again, he used his index finger, as he ran it along the curve below her breast. He did this a couple of times before he moved on to stroke around her nipple, and the surrounding area. At first, she flinched a little, but then smiled and looked at Peter and said _"I think this is working. I really think it is."_ Peter smiled at the thought of the woman that he loved opening up to him, when he knew that it was extremely difficult for her to do so.

Carla grew more and more confident with each touch, and she turned to lie on her side, facing Peter. She sat up in the bed, still facing him, and propped her left leg over his body. Shivers was sent through his body as the softness of her thighs warmed his skin. She then brought herself up to sit on Peter, legs either side of his hips, as he still lay there. They were both free of clothes apart from his boxers and her knickers.

Peter used his hands to stroke Carla's arms, _"your very toned arms"_ he added, winking at her. He knew she would remember that quote from the night where Carla had first kissed him. She laughed. Peter slid his hands down from her shoulders right to her delicate hands, and up again. Feeling her growing in confidence, he gently placed his hands on her thighs, and moved his fingers in a circular motion against her soft skin.

Carla put her hands on his stomach, and slid them up his chest, before cupping his face, and leaning over to kiss him passionately on his lips. He responded, and deepened the kiss, his hands now wrapped around Carla's lower back, pulling her closer to him.

Their kisses grew stronger and even more passionate, their hands now wandering all over each other's bodies. Their breathing grew more rapid and the sexual desire between them grew stronger and stronger.

Peter moaned in pleasure as Carla used her tongue to run across his jawline, and kissed his neck and chest passionately. She could feel his need for her under his boxers, but she knew he would never initiate intercourse, as he did not want to jeopardise how far she had come until now.

Even if Peter thought Carla wanted this, she knew Peter would wait until she said she did. _"Peter... I want to"_ Carla whispered in his ear.

_"Are you sure? What about 'baby steps'?"_ Peter asked

_"No, I'm sure. I love you… Make love to me Peter"_ she whispered again.


	7. Chapter 7

_OK major apologies on the update front. I have taken SO long to update this. (re-read to jog memory perhaps?)_

_This is the final chapter, I hope you like it. (I THINK YOU WILL EITHER LOVE OR HATE THE ENDING)_

_I wrote half of this tonight, which was hard after seeing Peter and Carla's relationship break down tonight :( I read spoilers though, so at least knowing what I know made it easier to write._

_As always, please review. twitter: ACCRK_

* * *

_"You have to promise me that you'll tell me if you feel uncomfortable."_ Peter pleaded, as Carla nodded.

_"No Carla, promise me"_

_"I promise, baby"_ she bent down to kiss his lips, and she pulled her left leg over him so she was no longer straddling him. She lay on her back beside him, him on the left side of the bed, and her on the right.

They both lay on their backs for a brief moment, and stared at the bedroom roof, thinking.

_"OK"_ Peter continued. _"I love you so much"_

Peter jerked himself up with his left elbow, he lifted his right leg over Carla, and he was now sitting on his knees, her legs in between his inner thighs.

_"Are you OK?"_

_"Yes"_ she replied, albeit a little nervous, her breath slightly hitched.

Peter hooked the lace of her underwear with his thumb, and slowly and gently pulled them down her legs. He lifted his body up so that he could completely remove them from her, and rid them to the floor. Carla let out a sigh.

_"How do you want me to do this?"_

"_Peter, honestly, I'm OK, try not to think of me being scared. I'm not. Just do what you feel is right"_ Carla pleaded.

_"OK"_ Peter slowly circled his fingers on her inner thighs, slowly and carefully increasing the pressure on his fingers. As he did so, Carla tensed up a little in pleasure. She let out small whimpers, and her lips became full and plump, her eyes desperate with need. There was no denying that she was nervous, but didn't feel scared, she felt no fear. She trusted Peter with her life, and she was certain that she wanted to get her life back together. She wanted to feel close to him, for him to feel close to her.

Peter bent down and kissed Carla's legs, from her knee, upwards along her inner thigh. He moved his mouth slowly but surely to her centre, before looking up at Carla for her approval once more.

She nodded.

Peter's lips softly traced her centre. He was taking things incredibly slow, respecting Carla. The tension and the need grew stronger, and Carla's initial nervousness was replaced by feelings of want and love. She sighed, her breaths heavy, her chest lifting and raising.

With each soft stroke from Peter's lips, Carla's back arched and her moans would be heard.

_"I'm ready"_ she whispered between heavy breaths.

Peter slowly raised his body, and slid his boxers off the bed. He too, was now nervous.

Carla nodded once more, noticing Peter's concerns. She loved how much respect he had for her, how patient he had been, and how brilliantly he had supported her. Never did she think that she would be able to love a man again, to have a sexual relationship again, to enjoy life again. Peter was her tower of strength, had been all along.

Peter took hold of his length, and carefully guided it so that it was near her centre. He looked deep into her beautiful green eyes, for one final seal of approval. Her eyes were glowing, they showed utter determination, whether that being determination to move on, determination to forget Frank, or something else, but Peter knew this is what she wanted… what she needed.

He slowly entered her, immediately feeling her warmth around him. He felt her body adapt to what had become an unfamiliar feeling, but then she relaxed and let out a deep sigh.

_"Baby…?"_

_"I'm fine. It's good… Promise"_

Peter accepted her answer, and slowly moved his body backwards and forwards, thrusting deep inside her. He held her hips up, and she arched her back, each thrust getting deeper, and each thrust giving Carla greater pleasure.

_"Don't hold back. I'm OK"_ she reassured him.

Peter could only feel love for this woman. He admired her so much. Here **she** was, trying to reassure **him**, she was the strongest woman he had ever met.

Peter moved his hand and cupped her back, lifting her up towards his body so that they were now chest to chest, arms wrapped around each other.

He upped his pace, and they moved together in sync, Carla's moans becoming increasingly louder and needier, and Peter could feel her tightening, releasing, tightening and releasing around him. He knew she was close.

Carla's head nested in his collar bone, a thin layer of sweat covered her soft and sensitive skin. Her hair fell softly along her naked back. She bit lightly into Peter's chest, and her fingernails dug into his shoulder blades. She tightened once more... panting; _"Baby"_

Peter thrust deeper, all thoughts on Carla. Her moans became cries and her back arched, her head fell back and her raven hair swung freely. Peter still held her up with his arms, and he felt her tightening even more around him. Her nails dug further into his shoulder blades, all her body weight now leaning backwards, only supported by Peter's hands. She felt a sudden rush of pleasure coarse through her body, as she eventually climaxed. Her breaths heavy, needy…

Upon feeling her orgasm around him, Peter felt the pressure build up, and he too succumbed. He panted loudly, and in his weakened state, he let go of his grip on Carla, as she carefully fell on her back onto the bed. He rested on top of her, both their breaths still deep and intense.

They lay there for a few moments, their bodies entwined, their noses touching. They let their breathing calm down slightly, both of them enjoying coming down from their orgasms.

Peter wrapped his arm around her, and stroked a strand of hair behind her ear to reveal her beautiful glowing face, her cheeks slightly blushed from intercourse.

He gazed into her eyes, not whispering a word.

_"Thank you"_ she muttered, still slightly breathless. as she pursed her lips against his. _"I told you it would help. I feel amazing"_

Initially, Peter felt words couldn't respond to her statement, so he lent his head forward, foreheads touching, and placed a long, loving kiss on her lips.

He broke the kiss, and he was left looking at his beautiful girlfriend, the woman that had finally made him feel whole again, the woman that had finally made him feel complete. He was in awe of her, he admired her stubbornness, her determination, her fight and her vulnerability. He would never let her get hurt again, he would never let her go

_"Marry me, Carla?"_


End file.
